Do The Right Thing Traduccion
by FFObsession Twilight
Summary: Cuando todo esta destrozado, el agente del FBI Edward Cullen se enfrenta a una terrible elección. Nadie sabe de su relación secreta con Bella Swan víctima en estado de coma, ni que el niño que lleva es suyo. ¿Cómo va a hacer lo correcto cuando él no sabe lo que es eso? TRADUCCION
1. Prologo: Desastre

_**Los personajes son creación de S Meyer, la historia pertenece a LyricalKris, nuestro grupo solo lo traduce con permiso previo de la autora.**_

_**Traductora: Flor Marchese.**_

_**Beta: Diana Floress.**_

_**Grupo responsable de la traducción: groups/ 403740406378544/**_

* * *

**Prologo: Desastre**

Escenas cambiando dentro y fuera como una pesadilla que juega en la luz de moda estroboscópica. Pasó el tiempo, de eso estaba seguro, pero no sabía cuánto sucedió en los espacios negros entre los destellos de luz brillante.

Una y otra vez la escena juega en su cabeza. Se recordó corriendo en la casa, al ver la sangre y el vidrio por todo el suelo. La cara de Emily Uley fue acuchillada abierta, aunque sus gemidos le dijeron que estaba viva. Jacob Black estaba muerto, su cuerpo tendido entre el porche de los Uley, con un trozo gigante de vidrio clavado en su garganta. La pareja de Edward ya estaba llamando a una ambulancia y una copia de seguridad, g'dammit1.

Todo eso se perdió en el fondo como Edward bajando corriendo las escaleras, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente.

"¡Bella!" Sam Uley a media voz suplicó, medio gruñó, llamando la atención de Edward en el bosque. Él echó a correr. Corrió y rogó a los seres que él no estaba seguro de que aún creía que no iba a ser demasiado tarde. Edward saltó de la línea de árboles, al verse peligrosamente cerca de un acantilado. Una mirada hacia abajo donde descubrió lo que buscaba.

"Bella, por favor. Déjame explicarte." Enloquecido, su camisa de vestir ensangrentada, Sam se acercó a Bella, con el brazo extendido. Ella se deslizó hacia atrás, pero no había donde para ir.

"¡Bella!" Edward gritó, corriendo hacia ellos.

Ella levantó la vista, sus ojos asustados y furiosos por su búsqueda de una, dos, tres golpes cuando se lanzó hacia adelante. Luego sus pies enredados para la conseguir quitarse y ella cayó hacia atrás, gritando su nombre mientras caía hacia el agua.

"¡Bella!" -gritó de nuevo, y se lanzó por el precipicio tras ella, ignorando al hombre que había sido su objetivo durante meses tan largos.

El mar tumultuoso continuación se tragó a Bella y el sonido de su grito segundos antes de que el agua helada le golpeara como un ladrillo en el pecho. Ahí fue donde la escena comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer. Recordó obligándose a aferrarse a los bordes de la conciencia que querían plegarse como una flor el día que se cayó. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para tener éxito en su tarea singular, a pesar de las olas que amenazan con golpearlo a él ya su cargo contra el lado de las rocas. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de Bella, él la arrastró hasta la orilla rocosa antes de perder el conocimiento.

Parecía sólo un segundo después de que oyó a su pareja sin aliento gritando. "No estés muerto, imbécil. No estoy haciendo todo este papeleo de mierda por mí misma."

La cabeza de Edward rodó contra la playa rugosa, granulada y abrió los ojos. Fue otra vista que no tardaría en olvidar. Su compañero estaba inclinado sobre Bella, sus labios apretados a la suya. Edward habría sido celoso, excepto que estaba completamente desesperado. La piel de Bella era de un gris enfermizo a un lado del río carmesí que se cayó de un tajo malvado buscando en la frente. El frío del agua no era nada - un día cálido en comparación con lo que se siente cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella no estaba respirando. Él jadeó débilmente su nombre antes que la oscuridad se lo llevara de nuevo.

Se despertó una vez en la ambulancia, lo suficiente como para vomitar todo lo que estaba en su estómago - el agua del mar y el burrito desagradable en la tienda de la esquina que su compañero le había obligado a comer y ver que Bella estaba con él. Ella estaba respirando, o eso es lo que él supuso dado que ella estaba en una máscara de oxígeno y no una bolsa para cadáveres.

Él le había dicho más de una vez que ella se vería hermosa, no importa lo que hizo. En ese mismo momento, incluso él tuvo que admitir que se veía muy mal. Aunque se sentía débil, tan débil que ni siquiera tienen la fuerza para estar frustrado al respecto, él extendió la mano, en busca de ella.

"Fácil amigo,", dijo el médico. Él debió darse cuenta de lo que Edward quería mientras guiaba sus manos. "¿Mejor?"

Edward no apartó la mirada de Bella lo suficiente como para reconocer al hombre, aunque él era siempre muy agradecido. La oscuridad lo invadió de nuevo, y él no podía luchar contra ella.

Se despertó de nuevo en una cama de hospital. No pudo haber sido demasiado malo - lo que tenía. Él no estaba conectado a ninguna máquina. Su cabeza estaba amenazando a golpear a la derecha de su cuello, y su compañero le estaba moviendo en su lateral.

"Despierta tú, hijo de puta", murmuró. "No se supone que estés dormido".

Edward gruñó y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Volvió la cabeza y se obligó a concentrarse hasta que su compañero y amigo, Jasper Whitlock, entró en foco.

"¿Y Bella?" dijo, exigió realmente. Estaba débil y todavía demasiado frío, pero ella era su prioridad.

Jasper entrecerró los ojos. "Su padre está aquí, y el padre de Black para esa asunto. En cuanto a Swan... no sé honestamente."

Con otro gemido, Edward trató de levantarse de la cama sólo para que Jasper le empujara hacia abajo. "Se supone que debes estar descansando, tratando de dormir, la mente en reposo, no calienta otra vez. No puedes ir a donde está la familia -... Pero tu sabes eso, así que enfríate así estas a mi mismo nivel.".

Edward tallo las palmas de sus manos en sus ojos, tratando de suavizar el tren de carga que se disparaba en la cabeza. "¿Sobre qué?" se desvío, en realidad sólo quería saber, contra viento y marea, si Bella estaba bien.

No se veía bien.

Una vez más, Jasper le empujó hacia atrás sobre la cama. Estaba apoyado en la cara de Edward. "Hay algo entre tú y Bella Swan", acusó. No había duda.

Edward suspiró porque él siempre sabía que iba a ser Jasper quien lo descubriera primero. En otro día podría haber llevado la contraria. Hoy en día, habría renunciado a cualquier cosa con tal de conocer si Bella iba a sobrevivir.

Él tragó saliva, mirando hacia el techo. "Sí," él murmuró finalmente.

"Vete a la mierda", dijo Jasper. Se quedó en silencio durante largos minutos antes de suspirar. "Esto no es como tú."

"No lo entiendo", dijo Edward, con un borde de desesperación en su voz. "Yo sé lo que parece, pero no entiendes lo que significa para mí. Tengo que verla, Jasper. Tengo que saber que va a estar bien. No puedo-"

"Vale, vale, lo entiendo", dijo su compañero, empujándolo hacia abajo de nuevo. "Jesús todo esto se va al infierno más rápido de lo que parece".

"Edward, oh bien. Estas despierto", una voz desde la puerta los interrumpió. Los dos hombres levantaron la vista para ver a una enfermera pequeño, con pelo negro azabache caminando hacia ellos.

"Alice," Edward respiró, aliviado al ver una cara familiar. "Por favor, dime lo que está pasando."

"Bueno, tu tienes un conc-"

"¡No conmigo!" Edward interrumpió.

Alicia lo miró fijamente por un momento y asintió. "Tu papá está en cirugía ahora con Emily Uley".

"¿Y Bella?" Edward preguntó.

"Estado crítico pero estable. Eso es todo lo que sé", dijo ella, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera preguntar. "Se supone que debo estar concentrada en ti ... pero Brett dijo que estaba agitada en la ambulancia hasta que pudiste tomarla de la mano."

"Estoy bien", insistió. "Alice, tengo que verla. Tengo que estar allí."

Ella suspiró, girando los ojos hacia el cielo. "Lo que tu necesitas es un viaje a través de la máquina de resonancia magnética para asegurarse de que esa dura cabeza tuya no está agrietada. Pero... ya que no puedo entrar en una por lo menos durante una hora... voy darte la espalda. Su papá está abajo en la sala de espera de Urgencias. Si te pones peor tu trasero, mejor llama a la enfermera o te estarás matando a ti mismo, ¿entiendes? "-dijo con severidad-.

"Gracias, Alice," dijo Edward, ya balanceando sus piernas a un lado de la cama.

Alice sacudió la cabeza. Se volvió un poco, mirando a Jasper. "Debe ser su pareja. Soy Alice Brandon."

"Jasper Whitlock", confirmó Jasper, sacudiendo la mano.

"Bueno, estoy segura de que se merece el doble de lo que le paga. Cuidar de éste es un trabajo de tiempo completo por sí mismo", se quejó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza a Edward.

"Hablando de..." Jasper sacó su teléfono y suspiró. "Es la bandera. Vamos, culo terco. Te voy a encontrar cuando regreses."

Asintiendo con gratitud, Edward se puso de pie, luchando contra el mareo que amenazaba con enviarlo a caer de vuelta hacia abajo. Alice lo estaba mirando... si mostraba signos de debilidad era tan probable que lo atara a la cama, como cualquier otra cosa.

Una vez que se puso en pie, Edward estaba fuera de la habitación tan rápido como sus piernas adoloridas se lo permitieron. Tratando de mantener el impulso de entrar en pánico a raya, se imaginaba cómo iba a abordar la situación.

Ya había decidido tener claro sobre lo que Bella significaba para él. No había nada más importante en ese momento que ser capaz de verla. Quería la oportunidad de sentarse junto a su cama, junto a su padre.

Charlie Swan podría echarlo. Joder, Charlie Swan podría patearle el culo. Edward sabía que él se lo permitiría, pero aún tenía la baga esperanza de que tal vez tomando un ponche le compraría el derecho de estar ahí para ella.

Nervioso en demasiados niveles, Edward extendió la mano para arrastrar la mano por su cabello e hizo una mueca. Su cabello era una masa, sucio de las aguas del océano. Como si la primera impresión pudiera ser peor...

Se detuvo justo debajo de la sala de espera de Urgencias, oyendo la voz baja de sus socios con los médicos. Rápidamente, él presionó su espalda contra la pared, deslizándose lo más cerca posible para que él pudiera oír lo que estaba pasando.

"-En un respirador durante un tiempo. Ella inhaló un poco de agua del océano."

"Ella va a estar incómoda", dijo una voz ronca, y Edward imaginó que debe ser Charlie. Podía escuchar la emoción en su tono. Cerró los ojos, recordando el sonido de su voz cuando hablaba de su padre. Había tanta ternura allí, un amor sobre el que no podía hablar, pero que se filtraba cada vez que hablaba de él.

Obviamente, era en ambas direcciones.

El médico se aclaró la garganta. "Sus pulmones se recuperarán... pero lo que más nos preocupa es el golpe en la cabeza que sufrió. Isabella, está en coma".

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe y apenas captó el grito que amenazaba a traicionar a su escondite. Oyó Charlie murmurar, "Oh, Dios".

"Hay una considerable hinchazón del cerebro. Estamos trabajando para que baje, pero hasta que ella se despierta, es difícil decir lo cuales serán, en su caso, los daños a largo plazo que puede haber", continuó el doctor. "Lo siento. Sé que esto es difícil", dijo.

"Tengo una pregunta para usted en cuanto a la forma de proceder el tratamiento de Isabella. No estoy seguro de si eres consciente, pero ella está embarazada".

"¿Qué?"

El volumen de reacción de Charlie cubrió el ruido de Edward cayendo de rodillas en el pasillo. Se inclinó hacia delante, presionando la palma de su mano con fuerza contra su boca. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

"¿Cuál es la pregunta?" -Preguntó Charlie entrecortadamente.

"Una vez más, lo siento mucho. Nadie debería tener que tomar estas decisiones. Pero tenemos que saber cómo proceder. Si tratamos de salvar el embarazo, tendremos que tomar decisiones diferentes acerca de los medicamentos que usamos", la médico continuado. "Y no hay ninguna garantía. Es demasiado pronto para saber si alguno de los traumas que sufrió Isabella ha tenido algún efecto en el feto".

"¿Salvar el embarazo no la pone en peligro aun más?"

"No. Sólo cambia la forma en que la tratan", aseguró el doctor.

"Entonces, por favor, haga lo que pueda. Esto es lo que ella quiere."

"Está bien", dijo el doctor, y hubo un susurro. Edward imaginó que estaba a sus pies. "Usted será capaz de ver a Isabella en una hora. Vamos a moverla a la UCI2, Voy a traer una enfermera para que venga a buscarte."

El silencio que consumió la sala era ensordecedor. Era un hospital por santa mierda. ¿Dónde estaba la gente?

Era demasiado, demasiado de una vez. Tenía miedo de su mente. La idea de que Bella nunca se despertaba era muy real - demasiado real. Era un concepto que no podía comprender. Apenas la había encontrado. Ella no merecía morir así.

Por encima del miedo y el dolor, la culpa que sentía era agobiante. Arrodillado en el suelo del hospital, él inclinó la cabeza casi a la teja, agarrando con ambos puños su cabello. ¿Cuántas veces la había convencido de que lo que estaba haciendo, lo que Jacob Black estaba haciendo, no era peligroso?. La había convencido de que se quedara, de hecho, cuando ella quería irse. Ahora ella se estaba muriendo y Jacob estaba muerto.

Y luego este niño. Él sabía que tenía que ser suyo. Bella no había tenido relaciones sexuales con Jacob durante casi un año. Estaba seguro de que ella se lo habría dicho si eso hubiese sido distinto. Pero había un problema.

"Es... ¿verdad, Charlie?" dijo otra voz desde la sala de espera. Tomó a Edward un momento para recordar que Jasper, dijo el padre de Jacob estaba con Charlie. Debe haber sido Billy Black. "Es bueno que una parte de mi hijo viva."

Irguiéndose de nuevo, Edward se frotó los ojos, enjugándose las lágrimas.

A lo mejor de su conocimiento, las únicas personas que sabían que la relación de Jacob y Bella había terminado en los últimos cinco meses fueron de Bella y él mismo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Asumir la responsabilidad por el asesinato del único hijo de Billy Black y en el mismo le digo que la relación de Jacob los últimos cinco meses había sido una farsa? ¿Siquiera le entenderían... o pensarían que era un tramposo? Ella no podría exactamente defenderse. Jacob sabía de ellos, pero sólo tendría las palabras de Edward para verificar eso.

La palabra del hombre que había matado a Jacob Black.

La palabra de un agente del FBI que se había acostado con la mujer que era parte de su picadura, que había sido su responsabilidad proteger.

Edward se quedó mirando las brillantes luces fluorescentes por encima de él, perdido totalmente de lo que debía hacer...

1.-g' dammit : ¡Maldita sea!/Maldición.

2.-UCI: Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos.


	2. Capitulo 1: Despues del shock

_**Los personajes son creación de S Meyer, la historia pertenece a LyricalKris, nuestro grupo solo lo traduce con permiso previo de la autora.**_

_**Traductora: Flor Marchese.**_

_**Beta: Valeria Arosemea.**_

_**Grupo responsable de la traducción: groups/ 403740406378544/**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Despues del shock**

_**~5 meses antes~**_

"¿Piensas que ella va a ir a por ello?" preguntó Jasper, deslizando sus gafas de sol hasta la punta de su nariz viendo a Jacob Black arrancar el coche.

"Ella va a ir a por ello", murmuró Edward, sus ojos en la morena que se bajó del asiento del pasajero luciendo severamente irritada. A pesar de que este último acontecimiento tenía todo el potencial para lanzar una llave gigante en una investigación de meses de duración, no podía dejar de estar satisfecho. A pesar de que había mantenido su opinión de sí mismo, Edward había pensado mucho que Jacob era inapropiado para su novia, Isabella Swan. No podía decir que estaba sorprendido cuando Jacob llamó para decir que Bella quería romper.

Lo hizo, sin embargo, les dejo con un problema. Sin Bella, su objetivo sería pospuesto durante meses. La única opción entonces fue dejarla entrar en la operación encubierta. Por eso Edward y Jasper accedieron a reunirse con Jacob y Bella.

"Bella," comenzó Jacob, obviamente incómodo. "Esto es-"

"Edward Cullen", dijo Bella, sorprendida. Ella miró de Jacob a Edward y viceversa. "¿Qué está pasando aquí? Tu eres la ultima persona que esperaba ver."

Los labios de Edward se curvaron porque él habría pensado exactamente lo mismo durante varios meses antes de empezar con esta misión.

"Es un mundo pequeño, señorita Swan", admitió. "Pero me temo que es un poco más serio que una reunión de secundaria". Mientras hablaba, metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó su placa.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon y miró a los tres de ellos. "¿FBI? Bueno, ustedes están en serio me están volviendo loca. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Quitándose sus gafas de sol para poder mirarla a los ojos, Edward y Jasper habían hecho la mayor parte de la conversación, revelando que Jacob se había convertido en un inflitrado alrededor de seis meses antes, cuando se enteró de que la empresa para la que trabajó - Imprint Inc. - fue llevando a cabo una gran cantidad de negocios turbios. Edward y Jasper, que formaban parte de la división de Delitos de Cuello Blanco***** de la FBI, había iniciado una investigación, en la que Jacob había hecho amistad con el CEO***** de la compañía, Sam Uley. Durante la mayor parte de los ocho meses, él había estado usando un telegrama durante eventos privados.

"No entiendo qué tiene esto que ver con mi relación. ¿En realidad están prohibiéndome romper con Jacob?" -preguntó, asombrada e incrédula.

"No tenemos ese tipo de poder, señorita Swan", aseguró Edward.

"Mira, la cosa es que eres el puente de Jacob a la vida privada de Uley", dijo Jasper lentamente. "La razón por la que Jacob fue invitado a su casa todas esas veces es porque la señora Uley te adora. Ahora, tu sabes lo que probablemente ocurrirá si tu y Jacob rompen. Ella no va a querer invitarlo".

Sus labios se curvaron ante esto. "Es cierto", dijo con un suspiro. "Ella cortaría sus bolas a la sola idea de que me hizo daño."

Edward y Jasper se miraron, sabiendo que ella estaba con ellos. Solo faltaría usar un poco de encanto para sellar el trato.

"Señorita Swan-" Edward comenzó, pero ella dirigió una mirada a él.

"¿Puedes cortar con eso? Bella. Por favor."

Él sonrió suavemente, extendiendo la mano y poniéndola en su brazo. "Bella, yo sé que no es justo que te lo pidamos a ti, pero si se puede mantener incluso una fachada de tu relación con Jacob sólo un poco más, le estarías ayudando a derribar un grupo de hombres que han defraudado a sus clientes y comunidad con gran cantidad de dinero."

Ella gruñó, frustrada, y puso los ojos hacia el cielo. "Supongo que no estoy realmente buscando a alguien para empezar a salir de inmediato de todos modos," murmuró en voz baja. Ella miró a Edward entonces, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que él todavía tenía su mano sobre su brazo. Él la retiró rápidamente. "¿Qué tan peligroso es esto?"

"Vamos, Bells," dijo Jacob con un suspiro. "Sabes que nunca te habría dejado alrededor de Sam si yo pensara que él era peligroso."

"Esta no es la mafia, ni nada de eso", respondió Jasper primero. "Uley ni siquiera es dueño de una pistola de bolas de pintura."

"Créanme, Señ... Bella. Ni tú ni Jacob alguna vez han estado en peligro", añadió Edward.

_**~ Ahora ~**_

"No lo sé. No sé qué hacer", se quejó Edward, sentado en el borde de la cama del hospital.

Entumecido y confuso, se había encontrado vagando a su propio cuarto de hospital sin decir nada al padre de Bella. En retrospectiva, fue un buen plan. Había tardado unos diez minutos para explicarle todo a Jasper - que fue sacudido y sorprendido.

"Edward..." Jasper comenzó, y en otras circunstancias, su tono habría hecho que Edward automáticamente se pusiera cauteloso. "Yo realmente odio ser el que te pregunte esto, pero ¿estás seguro de que es tu hijo?"

"Tú estabas allí cuando ellos se separaron," dijo Edward con un gruñido, entrecerrando los ojos a su compañero.

"Sí, yo estaba allí. También he tenido suficiente de mi rupturas propias para saber que a veces, cuando ves a tus ex, tienes relaciones sexuales con ellos", respondió Jasper, su tono de voz firme. "Y ellos han estado viviendo juntos todo este tiempo."

"En habitaciones separadas", espetó Edward.

"Tómalo con calma", dijo Jasper, sosteniendo sus manos en un gesto de paz. "Tu sabes que yo lo tenía que decir." Él se pasó una mano sobre los ojos.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" Edward susurró.

Era un testimonio de cómo tan fuera de sí se sentía, que estaba tan desesperado por ayuda. Por lo general, Edward era tan terco cuando quería, no escuchaba a nadie.

Jasper estaba encantado. "Hay dos cosas que necesitas hacer, tu necesitas confesarlo en este momento -. Lo que podría no ser una mala idea, piensa en esto -. Billy Black tiene una esperanza de que el bebe sea su nieto, si tu hablas de eso, romperías su corazón de nuevo en este momento, en lugar de hacerlo esperar."

Edward gimió, arrojándose de nuevo en la cama y echando los brazos sobre sus ojos. "¿Cuál es mi otra opción?" murmuró.

No era que él estuviera avergonzado de sus acciones, y él definitivamente no se avergonzaba de Bella. Estaba corriendo cerca del vacío, incapaz de sentir nada, además del terror que Bella vaya a morir, llevándose al bebé - la vida que apenas podía envolver su mente - con ella.

"Todavía tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo", gruñó Jasper. "Mientras tu estabas abajo, para que te examinen la cabeza, una enfermera se acercó". Se retorció, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en la esquina de su boca. "Y no esa pequeña enfermera caliente de antes, la señorita Brandon. ¿Cómo la conoces de todos modos?"

"Jasper, enfócate," dijo Edward, perdiendo la paciencia.

"De acuerdo. Bueno, Charlie Swan quiere hablar con nosotros", dijo Jasper lentamente. "Él quiere saber lo que pasó. Está abajo en la habitación de Bella. Billy Black está con él."

Edward se sentó, cruzó las piernas y se inclinó hacia delante.

Esto no debería ser su vida. A pesar de haber entrado en el FBI con visiones de perseguir a los malos y empuñar su arma, en el momento en que se graduó de la academia, él había crecido considerablemente. Los criminales del mundo de los negocios no eran menos irritantes para él, y pensó que el trabajo podría ser aburrido, sintió que el trabajo que hacía era importante.

Pero las personas no debían morir. Hablarle a dos padres carentes no era algo que hubiera tenido que hacer frente.

Por otra parte, había un lado positivo. Él por lo menos pudo llegar a ver a Bella, ver con sus propios ojos que ella seguía respirando.

"Está bien", murmuró, poniéndose de pie otra vez. "Estoy tan preparado para eso como alguna vez lo estaría."

"Te entiendo", dijo Jasper, luciendo un poco verde. "Vamos a hacerlo"

El paseo a la UCI fue en silencio. Edward estaba perdido en su propio mundo, vacilando entre la necesidad de hacer lo correcto, - admitiendo su relación con Bella, - y la necesidad de parar su mundo de girar tan salvajemente. No podía pensar con claridad en absoluto.

A medida que se acercaba, sin embargo, su vergüenza y culpa fueron desplazadas a su necesidad de verla. Sintió la presencia de ella como un faro que le llamaba y su paso se aceleró.

"Tranquilízate", dijo Jasper, poniendo una mano en su brazo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y respiró hondo antes de entrar en la habitación.

Automáticamente, los ojos de Edward se saltaron al anciano que estaba sentado al lado de Bella, mirando fijamente a su hija como si esperara que ella se sentaría solo para discutir con él. Edward estaba medio esperando lo mismo que él.

Para una mujer que siempre estaba tan llena de vida, el verla en ese estado era más que sorprendente, robándole completamente el pensamiento y las palabras. Edward casi no podía respirar por el nudo en la garganta, y mucho menos hablar.

Había tantos cables, cada uno de ellos conectado a algo que la mantenía con vida, ya que su cuerpo no era capaz. Sus labios, por lo general tan perfectamente rosa, envueltos alrededor de la sonda que bombeaba aire en su interior con un silbido mecánico. Parte de su cabello se había afeitado, revelando el corte que solo había vislumbrado antes, donde se volvió un arco a su corona. El vendaje que lo cubría estaba envuelto alrededor de su cabeza.

Los codazos disimulados que Jasper le daba, fue la única razón por la que Edward comenzó a respirar de nuevo. Él asintió con la cabeza una vez más, diciendo sin palabras que estaba listo y Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

Charlie estiró la cabeza desde su asiento. Se volvió hacia su hija, apretándole la mano una vez más antes de que se encontrara cara a cara con ellos.

"¿Señor Swan? Soy el agente Whitlock, este es mi compañero, el Agente Cullen," dijo Jasper, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia a Edward. Edward le tendió la mano a Charlie que a regañadientes sacudió. "Por favor, déjenos decir, en primer lugar, que lamentamos lo que ocurrió aquí".

"Deberías decirle eso a Billy Black," dijo Charlie rotundamente.

"Nos dijeron que estaba aquí con usted", dijo Edward suavemente.

El anciano asintió con brusquedad. "Él fue a ver a Emily. Son amigos". Se movió de nuevo, cruzando los brazos.

Los ojos de Edward se habían desviado de nuevo a Bella, movimiento que Charlie notó. "Ella está embarazada, ya sabes," Charlie soltó. "Seis semanas".

"¿Seis?" Edward repitió, sintiéndose como si él le hubiera dado una bofetada en la cara. "¿Estás seguro, seis?" Vio a Jasper dándole una mirada de soslayo, pero no se preocupó en confirmarlo.

Los ojos de Charlie se estrecharon. "Eso es lo que el doctor Snow dijo, no es que sea asunto tuyo. ¿Ahora vas a decirme cómo sucedió esto? ¿Cómo mi hija se mezcló en todo esto?"

Edward dejó a Jasper asumir el control, todavía tambaleándose por la última parte de la información que Charlie le había entregado. Entre ese shok y tratar de aceptar la cojera, el pálido, enfermizo cuerpo en la cama quien debía tener máquinas que respiraban por ella, alimentarla y todo lo demás, estaba su brillante y vibrante Bella, Edward no podía concentrarse.

En el momento en que Jasper había informado a Charlie hasta la fecha actual, Edward había recuperado la compostura.

"Lo que pasó hoy fue una completa casualidad", dijo, saltando en donde Jasper había dejado. "Ambas parejas... estaban reunidos en la sala de estar cuando el señor Uley se cayo. Cuando cayó, agarró la camisa del señor Black, rasgandola y exponiendo el alambre que llevaba puesto.

"No tenemos confirmación visual, pero desde la investigación hasta el momento, parece que cuando comenzaron a discutir, el señor Uley empujo al Sr. Black en el vidrio." Edward hizo una pausa mientras Charlie se puso visiblemente molesto, mirando abajo hacia sus pies y respirando con dificultad. "Señor Swan-"

"Jefe Swan," Charlie dijo. "Yo soy un jefe de policía, y usted va a respetar eso".

"Jefe Swan", modificado Edward. "No creo que el señor Uley haya tenido la intención de hacerle daño." Sus palabras fueron apretadas. No dio una maldita buena idea de lo que Sam Uley pretendía hacer. El quid de la cuestión era que Bella estuviera completamente bien si no fuera por él. Pero Charlie no necesitaba oír el veneno de Edward. "Él estaba en estado de shock cuando perseguía a Bella." Su garganta lo amenazaba con cerrarse. "En ese momento, yo había llegado a la casa. Fui tras ellos... Yo vi caer a Bella. El Señor Uley la perseguía a través de un camino muy estrecho a lo largo de los acantilados, y se cayó."

"El agente Cullen sacó a su hija del agua", agregó Jasper, su voz sin pretensiones.

"Tu la resucitaste", dijo Edward, recordando de repente.

Jasper asintió en breve. "Sam Uley se encuentra detenido en su estación, como estoy seguro que usted sabe".

Todos permanecieron en silencio, esperando mientras que Charlie se miró los zapatos y analizaba el punto. "Bueno, gracias por lo que has hecho. Y gracias por dejarme saberlo. Eso tiene sentido. Bella nunca podría soportar la injusticia."

"Si yo pudiera, Jefe Swan... He llegado a conocer a Bella un poco en el tiempo que hemos estado... trabajando juntos. Si hay alguien que puede pasar a través de esto, es ella," dijo Edward, su tono ferviente. Él estaba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo tanto como Charlie.

Charlie asintió con la cabeza y la mano de Jasper en su brazo detuvo a Edward de hacer otro movimiento. Habían hecho medio camino de la parte principal del hospital antes de que Edward tuviera que parar. Se apoyó contra la pared, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se inclino hacia adelante.

Jasper se puso en cuclillas delante de él. "¿Qué es?"

"No lo sé. Yo no lo puedo saber," gruñó Edward. "Viéndola así... debe ser todo lo que pueda pensar."

"¿Y qué estás pensando?"

Edward rió un poco histéricamente. "Seis jodidas semanas..."

"No entiendo, Edward," dijo Jasper cuando él no continuó.

"No estábamos.. juntos así hasta hace cuatro semanas," escupió Edward, demasiado fuerte.

Jasper suspiró. "Edward..."

"No", advirtió Edward. "No tiene sentido. Es sólo que... no."

_**~5 meses antes~**_

Edward frunció el entrecejo a su teléfono, sin reconocer el número que apareció allí. "Cullen", respondió.

Había burla en el otro extremo. "Dios. Me pareció que fue un poco cliché de televisión".

"¿Bella?" -preguntó, sorprendido porque era la última persona que habría esperado escuchar.

Ella suspiró. "Sí, soy yo. Tengo este número de Jake. Yo sólo..." Ella resopló. "Esto suena estúpido ahora, pero técnicamente estoy pasando por una ruptura y no tengo a nadie más con quien hablar. Ya que eres el que me prohibió hablar de ello, creo que eso significa que estás obligado a escucharme expresarme. "

La boca de Edward se curvo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como si no pudiera decidir si estaba bien sonreír. "¿Por qué yo?" -preguntó él, honestamente curioso. "¿Por qué no Jasper?."

"Porque yo no fui a la escuela secundaria con Jasper. Así puedo fingir que eres una amiga con la que crecí en lugar de un agente del FBI", señaló.

"¿Entiendes cómo extraño completamente mi vida en este momento?" Bella le preguntó cerca de una hora después. Para evitar que cualquiera que no debería pudiera verlos, Edward había permitido que Bella fuera a su apartamento. "Es decir, de repente, soy parte de una operación encubierta. ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Una esposa de la mafia?"

Ella miró alrededor de su apartamento ligeramente desordenado. "Es gracioso. Me pareciste un poco obsesivo compulsivo

Edward sonrió ante eso. "Es el traje. Me hace parecer eficiente".

"Hablando de eso ¿esto es aceptable?" -preguntó ella, como si de repente pareciera tímida. "Quiero decir, no estamos rompiendo ninguna regla, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno," dijo Edward. "Técnicamente estoy caminando por una delgada línea", dijo con sinceridad. "Cualquier relación personal que tenga con alguien cerca del caso, es beneficioso para la defensa obtener evidencia desechada cuando todo esto asunto vaya a juicio. Pero técnicamente hablando, Jacob es nuestro informante, no tú. Y no estoy confraternizando con un informante pero si estoy charlando con una vieja amiga de la escuela secundaria. "Él le sonrió.

Bella sonrió a sus manos. "Lo bueno es que no lo sé... realmente no éramos grandes amigos en la escuela secundaria", bromeó ella y luego suspiró.

"Bueno, tu eras una estudiante de primer año cuando yo estaba en el último", señaló. "Realmente lo siento. Sé que las rupturas nunca son fáciles, y pidiéndote que te quedes..."

"Está bien, de verdad," lo interrumpió Bella. "Quiero decir, lo entiendo. Estás cerca de conseguir lo que necesitas para atraparlo, y yo estoy a favor de eso.

"Y no es como si fuera traumatizante. Lo que pasa con Jake y yo... Sólo somos amigos, eso es todo", dijo Bella con un encogimiento de hombros. Ella levantó la vista, con las mejillas sonrojadas de repente. "Voy a ser descaradamente honesta. Simplemente se me ocurrió un día que no habíamos tenido sexo en mucho tiempo y a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Quiero decir... tengo 24 años. Debería sentir más pasión por mi novio ¿no? "

"Um," dijo Edward, reajustando la forma en que estaba sentado, porque sus pantalones se sintieron de pronto, inexplicablemente más estrechos. "Eso tendría sentido, sí."

"Amo a Jacob. Lo hago. Estar con él es tan fácil como respirar", dijo con un suspiro. "Pero para mí, eso define a la amistad, no una relación." Ella jugó con sus dedos un momento antes de mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Eso es infantil?"

"No lo creo", respondió Edward con honestidad. "Creo que te mereces pasión. Quiero decir..." miró hacia abajo rápidamente. "Creo que todo el mundo merece ser amado apasionadamente por su pareja. Todo el mundo merece una persona que los haga sentir la persona más importante del planeta."

"Exactamente", asintió Bella, y ella sonrió. "Acabo de llegar al punto en el que pensaba, me dejé desviar estos últimos cuatro años con 'suficientemente bueno'. Simplemente no estoy dispuesta a poner más de mí misma en esa dirección. Fue suficiente".

_**~ Ahora ~**_

"¡Edward!"

Edward fue sacado de su memoria por la voz aliviada de su padre. Miró hacia el pasillo para ver Carlisle viniendo directo hacia él, todavía vestido con una bata de la sala de cirugía."Papá", suspiró, dejándose llevar en el abrazo a su padre.

"Escuché que estabas aquí, pero no podía salir", dijo Carlisle, soltándolo después de un largo rato.

"Estoy bien. ¿Cómo está Emily?" Edward desvió rápidamente.

"Bueno," empezó Carlisle, pasándose una mano por el envejecido, cabello rubio. "Hubo un poco de daños estructurales en su rostro, pero hemos sido capaces de salvar su ojo. Está descansando ahora."

"Bueno".

"Alice dijo que tienes ¿una contusión?" Carlisle preguntó, extendiendo la mano para mantener el ojo de Edward abierto para que el pudiera echar un vistazo.

"¡Papá!" Edward protestó, sintiéndose de nueve más que de veintinueve años. Tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a no mirar a su compañero, que estaba riéndose detrás de sus manos."Estoy bien. Estoy cansado".

Carlisle lo estudió seriamente por un momento. "¿Por qué no te quedas con tu madre y conmigo esta noche, hijo?" Se volvió hacia Jasper. "Eres bienvenido también, Jasper. Hay espacio más que suficiente. Ya es demasiado tarde para regresar a Seattle en estos momentos."

"¿Y podrás hacer brillar una linterna en mis ojos a cada hora?" Edward terminado para él. Él suspiró con resignación. "Sí, papá. La casa suena realmente muy bien en estos momentos." Se volvió hacia Jasper. "Mierda. ¿Banner está esperando algo de nosotros?" -le preguntó con retraso, recordando a su jefe por primera vez en esa noche.

"Nuestras declaraciones las daremos mañana a primera hora y un chingo de papeleo", dijo Jasper con brusquedad. "No debería ser un problema, ya que él estuvo en su camino, aquí abajo, la última vez que hablé con él hace como una hora."

Era un aguijón en el costado de Bob Banner que la compañía de Sam estuviera en Seattle, su hogar principal - donde Jacob y Bella eran invitados a menudo y donde Jacob había empezado a recoger los secretos de Sam- estaba en las afueras de La Push, donde tanto él como Jacob habían crecido.

Edward dejó que Jasper lo llevara a su casa de la infancia mientras contemplaba el verde invasor del bosque que los rodeaba. Él estaba comprobando en su mayoría afuera, sin escuchar a Jasper, quien pasó la mayor parte del viaje en repetir una y otra vez las pruebas que tenían, preguntándose si tenían lo suficiente para llevar a Uley y sus compañeros -hermanos, Paul y Jared Wolfe - abajo.

Cuando quedó claro que a Edward no le importaba en ese momento, Jasper trató de cambiar el tema a algo más benigno. "Así que... nunca me contaste cómo conociste a la pequeña enfermera caliente".

"¿Alice? Oh... el año pasado en Navidad, mi padre estaba cortando el jamón y casi se cortó el dedo," dijo Edward distraídamente. "Así que tuve que llevarlo al hospital para que se lo cosieran".

"Eso debe haber sido vergonzoso. Un cirujano que corta hasta su propia mano", resopló Jasper.

"Si. De todos modos, Alice era su enfermera. Ella es buena gente".

"Ya veo," dijo Jasper, y en cualquier otro día, Edward le habría pedido a su indiferencia fingida. "¿Ella tiene novio?"

"Cristo, Jasper. Yo no lo sé", se quejó Edward, queriendo realmente no hablar de ello.

Jasper le conocía lo suficiente como para dejarlo solo entonces. Por suerte, el viaje no fue largo. No habría tiempo antes de que se alojaran en la casa de sus padres.

Esme se fue al instante sobre él, agitando su pelo y mirando a través de él por las lesiones. "Sabes, Edward. Debo decir que me sentí aliviada cuando entraste en Delitos de cuello azul***** en vez del departamento de crímenes más violentos", dijo su madre con un suspiro. "Se suponía que ibas a mantenerte a salvo."

"A salvo", Edward repitió con un tono amargo. "Estoy bien, mamá."

Y era cierto - que estaba bien. Pero uno de sus cargos estaba muerto, y Bella...

Edward se sentó en su cama de su antiguo dormitorio, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y tratando de no llorar de nuevo. Detrás de sus párpados cerrados, vio el cuerpo sin vida de Bella y como Jasper se inclinó sobre ella, soplando aire en su boca y bombeando su pecho. La vio despojada de cabello y la cruda rojo destacando sobre el vendaje que estaba envuelto alrededor de su cabeza.

Eso se sentía tan incorrecto estar lejos de ella, pero necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que estaba pasando, para tener un control sobre la situación en que él se encontraba. Él no estaba preparado para el bombardeo de preguntas, sobre todo las que, sin duda vendrían, sobre el niño que llevaba Bella.

¿Ella hubiera sabido?

No, debís creer que ella le hubiese dicho, aunque no sea suyo.

Pero eso no tiene sentido tampoco. Edward no era ingenuo al mundo. Sabía que no había tal cosa como una relación perfecta. Ciertamente, su relación con Bella era joven. No estaba fuera del ámbito de la posibilidad de que sus ojos vagaron o, como Jasper había propuesto, se había quedado en la cama con Jacob.

Tal vez era estúpido, pero sintió que era imposible que Bella le haya echo eso a él. Tenía que haber otra explicación.

¿Cómo se había ido todo al carajo con tanta rapidez?

Al final, Edward se alegraba de que su padre, efectivamente, lo despertara cada hora para ver cómo estaba. Era lo único que rompía las pesadillas.

* * *

***Delitos de cuello blanco: Son los delitos cometidos por personas que, en virtud de su status social, incurren en la comisión de delitos, creyéndose amparados por dicho estatus. Además, son también los cometidos específicamente por personas con poder económico o políticos, mismo que los suele hacer inmunes.**

***CEO:Chief Executive Officer - Ejecutivo en Jefe Oficial.**

***Delitos de cuello azul: Son los delitos muy visibles cometidos por la clase media de trabajo o de ciudadanos norteamericanos pobres, de crímenes violentos para el robo y hasta delitos relacionados con drogas, la mayoría son perpetrados por personas que creen que no tienen nada que perder y mucho que ganar.**


End file.
